random_enountersfandomcom-20200213-history
FNaF: Ground Zero
''FNaF: Ground Zero ''is a musical by Random Encounters. It is based-on the elements of the game Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator. It was released on August 24, 2018. Plot Description A new Freddy's has opened and guests are dying to get in. The manager wants his restaurant to make headlines -- but spending five night at Freddy's may be all it takes. Plot Mike, an employee, gets a call form his employer, asking if it was Eggs Benedict. Mike said he was the guy he hired two days ago. The employer then says if he would like a promotion, because he just bought a second store, but he was short-handed and needed him to run the place. Mike takes the deal, gets dressed, and goes to work. Mike hopes to make his store popular and innovative, like new mascots and designs for the pizzeria. However, he's low on on money and bills are due, so he has to break his own bank to support the restaurant. He also goes dumpster diving for free trash. Mike continues to change and upgrade the pizzeria, but then Orville the Elephant stalks him while he's working. Mike then tries to salvage Foxy, noticing that he has a broken jaw, but decides that "beggars can't be choosers". He goes dumpster diving again and tries to find something semi-rare, but then finds Springtrap, with burnt wires. Mike cleans his office, and runs an ad for money. Mike salvages Bonnie next. Mike tells Bonnie to stop talking and moving, with Bonnie doing the opposite. There is room to improve, but that costs more money. Mike gets a lawsuit for the restaurant, and all his income is gone. He has to downgrade everything in order to pay for the lawsuit. However, his employer calls him again, and emails things for him to order "for the restaurant". Which are a chainsaw and a flamethrower. The employer says its for security, and Mike doesn't suspect anything and orders them. Now, Mike is working late night, and has some errands to run, but something seems suspicious about that night. He hears something in the vent, and checks it. He gets more scared as it gets closer. Meanwhile, he prints flyers, and writes a check, while his hands shake, only to be jumpscared. By an ad. Bonnie asks him what he's talking about, and he would totally buy Exotic Butters. Finally, he upgrades the restaurant a lot more as he gets positive reviews, and hopes for the future. Unfortunately, something appears out from the vent and kills him. The police arrive, and the animatronics gather around him. He asks why Foxy would kill him, but Foxy said he didn't do it. Freddy thinks it is Springtrap, and they retreat after they hear someone coming. Phone Guy, his employer, appears on the scene, and rips apart the police tape in a bear costume. He checks Mike's body, pulls out his applications, and calls NateWantsToBattle to give him the job. While this happens, Pan Stan mysteriously turns his head, and ends on a cliffhanger. Characters * CG5 as Manager * Xander Mobus as Freddy Fazbear * AJ Pinkerton as Bonnie * David King as Foxy * Sarah Williams as Chica * MatPat as Phone Guy * The Beard (cameo) * Springtrap/Scraptrap * Orville Elephant * Mr. Can-Do * Bucket Bob * Pan Stan * Pigpatch * No.1 Crate * Balloon Boy * The Puppet * Tattletail (cameo) * Nate (mentioned) Lyrics This is my chance to do something super special! This is my chance to make something truly great! It's my time to shine, And all the world is mine! Can't wait to redesign and innovate! This is my chance to create a brand new mascot! This is the face that will represent the brand! A star with class and heart, who doesn't smell like farts- Or made of better parts than just a crate with hands. Funds low... Bills due... Poor bank... Gotta break it. Stained bib, P-U! Free trash... So I'll take it. Big things are happening and I'm at ground zero! I've got a feeling change is on the wind! My destiny awaits me and I'm here at ground zero! A brand new story's starting and I'm here at ground zero! This is my chance to salvage something priceless! Maybe not this, But something semi-rare! This green monster thing's got all its wiring. It's just requiring a little less hair... Just a few things to tidy up the office! Just a few bucks is all we really need! I'll run an ad or two to buy us something new! Why, slightly used will do. I'm sure it's guaranteed! Don't talk! Don't move! What's with this dumb bunny? Room to improve... But that costs more money... Dawn of a new horizon and I'm here at ground zero! The wheels are all in motion as we speak! History's in the making, I've got nothing to fear! Oh, it's all a work in progress, But I'm here at ground zero! One minuscule lawsuit... My income is gone... My dreams can't be so simply erased... I'll sell things and salvage... No polish, No more games... No more space... This is the time to see what dreams are made of! This is the fight I can't afford to lose! Think outside the box! No need for safety locks! A bit unorthodox... But I ain't got no choice, So it's the choice I choose! Late night... Soft chair... Change bulbs... Can't be lazy... What's that? Who's there? Am I going crazy? Pause fan... Scan vent... How long is this taking?! Print... Done! Pay... Sent! Hands, why are you shaking?! Fate is on the way to meet me here at ground zero! The stars are all aligning overhead! Something new is brewing for me here at ground zero! The future's at the threshold and I'm here at ground zero! Category:Video Game Musicals Category:Musicals Category:FNaF